womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Jennifer O'Dell
Jennifer O'Dell ( Ridgecrest , November 27 1974 ) is an American actress . O'Dell also operates under the name Jennifer O'Dell Scarlett . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Filmography [4] **2.1 Television Movies **2.2 television *3 External links Biography [ edit ] O'Dell was born in Ridgecrest but grew up in Hawaii and moved back with her family to California when she was eight. O'Dell had in her youth been enamored with acting and at the age of eight she was chosen by an audition for a television commercial for a candy manufacturer. In high school she took a year off to enjoy her childhood and when she got her degree she immediately wanted to continue her career as an actress. O'Dell began acting in 1994 with the television series General Hospital . After this are several roles in television series and television series such as Silk Stalkings (1995-1997), Beverly Hills, 90210 (from 1998 to 1999), The Lost World(1999-2002), CSI: Miami (2005) and CSI: NY ( 2007). O'Dell was married and had a son named Michael Logan on March 10 2005 . She is also a professional spinning instructor. [1 ][2 ][3] Filmography [4][ edit ] Television Films [ edit ] *2011 The Lost Gold of Khan - as Karla *2010 Black Widow - as Natalie *2008 The Man Who Came Back - as Elena *2007 Nevermore - as Lydia Usher *2007 Saving Sarah Cain - as Madison Miller *2006 Slayer - as Dr. Laurie Williams *2005 Window Theory - as Stephanie *2000 Point Doom - as Stephanie *1999 Molly - as an actress on TV *1999 The Lost World - as Veronica *1998 Sometimes They Come Back ... for More - as Mary *1997 Walking in the rate: I'avventura continua - like Ragazza Saloon *1996 Wiseguy - as a blonde woman Television [ edit ] *2008 iCarly - as Kathy Millford - Ep 1 *2008 NCIS - Dina Ranklin - Ep 1 *2007 Two and a Half Men - as Margaret - Ep 1 *2007 CSI: NY - as Mrs. Di Martino - Ep 1 *2007 Shark - as Sonja Crawford - Ep 1 *2005 Out of Practice - as Cynthia - Ep 1 *2005 CSI: Miami - as Charlene Hartford - Ep 1 *2005 The Closer - as Allison Metcalfe - Ep 1 *2004 Nip / Tuck - as Renee - Ep 1 *2004 She Spies - Haley Swann - Ep 1 *2004 Charmed - when Elisa - Ep 1 *2004 Las Vegas - as Liza Cranston - Ep 1 *2003 Scrubs - as dazed woman - Ep 1 *1999 - 2002 The Lost World - as Veronica Layton - Ep 66 *2001 Leap Years -like Amanda Dooling - Ep 1 *1998 - 1999 Beverly Hills, 90210 - Katie Nancy Ann - Ep 3 *1998 Diagnosis Murder - as Jolene - Ep 1 *1998 Pacific Blue - as Sherry Sweet - Ep 1 *1998 Profiler - as a bartender - Ep 1 *1995 - 1997 Silk Stalkings - as Gayle / Mariah / Celine Shauna - Ep 3 *1995 - 1996 Renegade - as Linda / Patrice - Ep 2 *1994 General Hospital - as Lana James -? afl Category:1974 births